Don't Know Why
by CP1
Summary: Harm thinks in the car...
1. Default Chapter

I don't own them, though I would like to.

The song is by Norah Jones called 'Don't Know Why'

Enjoy the show…

****

Don't Know Why

I get in my car and sit there just for a minute contemplating the day I had. First I was late, again, what a surprise. But this time I was late to the staff meeting and the Admiral thought it would be cute to yell at me in front of me. Of course Mac just looked at me with this look of 'I told you so.'

Then I lost my case that I had been working for 2 months on. And it's not just the fact that I lost it, it's the fact that I lost it to a junior officer. Fun fun fun!

Then the coffee machine shut down on me.

To top it off, Mac wasn't in the office that much so I couldn't talk to her and well, I won't think about the rest of the things that went wrong.

I pop in the CD I bought the other day. My favorite song on the Norah Jones CD comes on. I just listen to it and drive down the rode.

I waited till I saw the sun

I don't know why I didn't come

I left you buy the house of fun

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come

When I saw the break of day

I wished I could fly away

Instead of kneeling in the sand

Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine

But you'll be on my mind

Forever

Out across the endless sea

I would die in ecstasy

But I'll be a bag of bones

Driving down the road alone

My heart is drenched in wine

But you'll be on my mind

Forever

Something has to make you run

I don't know why I didn't come

I feel as empty as a drum

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come

I think about the song and really described how I am to Mac. 

I didn't come to her when she needed me when her dad died, and I wasn't there for her when Mic left her or any of the other hundred times I have messed things up with her.

I don't know why I mess things up with her al the time. You'd think if you loved a person enough you wouldn't hurt them. And yet I am probably the one human who had hurt her the most.

That's when I decide I am going to talk to Mac…now! I drive to her house and muster the courage to go to her door.

She opens the door and she is her pjs. Man the woman could wear anything and still look really hot.

"Hey Harm," she says to me. Is it hot in here I ask myself.

"Hey Mac, can I come in? We need to talk," I say as I walk in….

__

A/N~ Ha ha ha, left you hanging! Wow, I like doing that.

Well just come back later and see what happens with the talk they have!


	2. The Talk

I don't own them….sad I know!

Inside Mac's Apartment

"Harm what the heck are you doing here?" Mac asked, "oh my gosh we didn't have one of those nights planned where we work on cases together. Oh my gosh I totally forgot, shit, how could you for forget Mackenzie…" 

"Mac, hey slow down cowgirl, no we didn't have a work night, I just came over cause I wanted to talk." Harm said.

"About what?" Mac asked, she wanted it to be what she had wanted to talk about forever but that might never happen.

"Okay I am just going to say. I am sorry!" Harm said and breathed a breath of relief.

"If every man could say that to me the world be perfect. You are sorry for what pray-tell?" Mac asked.

"For not being there for you when you needed someone, for driving you into another man's arms, for leaving you hanging on the boat, for hurting you, for making you cry. And most of all for not telling you I love you!" Harm said.

"What the heck, what has gotten into you. You're drunk aren't you. Good one Mackenzie let a drunk into your apartment." Mac said.

"Mac, first of all stop thinking in the third person it's creepy. Next, no I am not drunk. I am in love with you." Harm said kind of hoping she would get it. This was not the reaction he had wanted.

"Why now? Why now?" She asked him.

"I was on my way and I heard this song and it made me really think about how I treat you and well I wanted to let you know that even though I am a real asshole to you I love you with all my heart." Harm said.

Mac didn't need anymore; she lunged herself into his arms and kissed him with all she had in her. "I love you Harmon Rabb Jr., I always have and I always will. You complete me." She said softly between kisses.

"I love you Sarah," he said.

'I could hear that for the rest of my life,' Mac told herself.

"Hey Mac, sorry to make this short, but I have to get home and get rested up so I can look good for you tomorrow." Harm said apologetically.

"Okay, but call me when you get home." Mac said.

"Okay mom…" Harm said sarcastically.

"Idiot!" Mac retorted.

"Gotta go, I love you Sarah." Harm said with one last kiss.

'I love you too Harmon Rabb," she said as she shut the door.

They both went to happy and waiting or tomorrow.

TBC!

A/N~ I know kinda sappy but it was cute. Okay so the next one should be interesting.

If you have any ideas e-mail me at monkeylove101@loveable.com.

Please R&R!


	3. Does he remember Oh yeah he remembers

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Lord knows I would love to thought

JAG HQ

Mac had a sort of new bounce in her step as she strolled into the JAG bullpen. She was still rather dazed after last night but was flying high as a kite.

She dropped her things of at her office and then went straight to the office of her handsome partner. She knocked and entered when she heard the faint 'enter.'

"Hey there Flyboy," Mac said in a girly tone. 'Where the hell did that come from,' she asked herself.

"Hey there!" He replied, just as happy as she was.

"So you wanna go to lunch today?" Mac asked.

"Actually I can't, sorry," Harm said.

Mac was a little taken back after that comment but decided he probably had work to do. She said her goodbye and went of slave away at her mountain of paperwork.

The more Mac thought about it the worse she felt. She couldn't believe he was acting like nothing had happened. She just decided to forget it, he was probably drunk last night and it meant nothing. He probably didn't even remember it!

She just continued to slave away at her work, not even realizing the time.

At 1800 Harm decided to go home. As he was walking out of the bullpen he noticed Mac's light was still on. He walked into her office and sat down cause she wasn't there.

Mac walked into the office and almost screamed, she didn't see Harm sitting there and almost walked into him.

"Hey, Mac, you okay," he asked her when he saw the color drain from her face.

"Um, yeah, Harm sorry." She said while walking around her desk.

Harm started to get up to leave, and Mac thought he wasn't even going to talk about last night till he said "Hey drop by my place at 2000. Please?" He asked while sticking out his bottom lip like a little kid.

Mac was always a sucker for little kids and gave in. And since there was no one in the bullpen he brought Mac close to him and gave her an earth-shattering kiss. Her knees started to buckle halfway though it so she hung onto Harm as a lifeline. Not that she minded.

"Okay, Sailor, save that for tonight." She told him.

On his way out the door he stopped and said "Oh by the way, dress up tonight. Heels, skirt, and all. And wear that perfume I bought you, I like it!" He gave her his flyboy smile and walked out the door.

Sarah MacKenzie was in for the night of her life!

__

A/N! Hope you like. Please R&R! If you have any suggestions please feel free to e-mail me at _monkeylove101@loveable.com!_


	4. Yes but you're a woman first

2200 Zulu

North Union Station

Falls Church Virginia

Mac had no idea what Harm was up to, but when he was up to something it usually was either really good or really bad. She was not hoping for the latter of the two.

Gunny had handed her a note right before she walked out the door. And of course it was from Harm. He told her to dress fancy but not too fancy and where the perfume he had gotten her for Christmas.

So now Mac was standing at the elevator that would take her up to Harm's apartment. She surveyed herself while she was waiting for it. 

She thought she looked okay, she was wearing a burgundy, strapless, dress that came down to her feet and had a deadly drop in the back. Luckily she had a shall. She was wearing the necklace that Harm had given her along with the perfume. And then just regular pumps that went with the dress. She was trying to go with the 'sassy' yet 'not a toy' look.

Well now it was time for her to not on the door. She paused and took a breath. 'Ok MacKenzie what the hell was with the breath? It's just Harm, you have been here before' the little voice in her head told her. 'Yeah but now IT IS Harm' she said back. Oh my God I am talking to myself. And that's when she knocked on the door.

"Hi!" She said rather happily as she saw his face.

"Hey there, you look beautiful," he told her as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked her inside the house,

"What can I say- I try" Mac said back with a smile.

"Well you don't even have to try," Harm said. "Okay then well are you ready to eat?"

"Harm- Marine's are always ready," Mac said playfully.

"Yes they are- but tonight you are a woman first. So are you ready to eat?" Harm asked.

"Well then on that account than yes I am!" Mac said.

Man she was already falling in love with him all over again. So person had ever said that to her. Yeah of course she was a woman all the time but they never got past the whole green uniform thingy. But he did, she was in love that's an understatement. 


	5. Dinner and

The lighting was dark and the music was slowly playing in the back round. Harm and Mac were sitting on the couch, rather close might I add.

"Thank you so much for dinner Harm, it was wonderful!" Mac said.

"Not as wonderful as you," harm replied back then added it with a kiss.

The kissed only lasted longer because Mac wouldn't let go of Harm's shirt was she was holding with a death grip. When they finally did surface they were both in dire need of a breath.

"Wow, Marine, that was nice," Harm said when he has oxygen back in his system.

"I am glad you like it but we haven't even had dessert yet." Mac said back with eyebrows raised.

"Mac, I didn't make dessert." Harm told her.

"Well then we will have to make due with," she said as she got up and walked back to his bedroom.

Harm got the point and walked back to his bedroom were a very beautiful Marine was waiting for him.

The End

A/N~ I hope you like it, please R&R!

If you have any suggestions for another story please feel free to e-mail me at monkeylove101@loveable.com 


End file.
